militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
139th Aero Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air Service, United States Army |type= Squadron |role= Pursuit |size= |command_structure= American Expeditionary Forces (AEF) |garrison= |equipment= "Flying Mercury" |equipment_label= Fuselage Code |battles= World War I |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders= Lt. David E. Putnam (Acting) Maj. Lawrence C. Angstrom |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 139th Aero Squadron Emblem |aircraft_fighter= Nieuport 28, 1918 SPAD VII, 1918 SPAD XIII, 1918-1919 |aircraft_trainer= Curtiss JN-4, 1917 }} The 139th Aero Squadron was a Air Service, United States Army unit that fought on the Western Front during World War I. The squadron was assigned as a Day Pursuit (Fighter) Squadron as part of the 2d Pursuit Group, First United States Army. Its mission was to engage and clear enemy aircraft from the skies and provide escort to reconnaissance and bombardment squadrons over enemy territory. It also attacked enemy observation balloons, and perform close air support and tactical bombing attacks of enemy forces along the front lines.Mauer, Mauer (1978), The US Air Service in World War I, The Office of Air Force History, Headquarters USAF Washington The squadron was very successful in combat, having half a dozen Air Aces including David Putnam, Karl Schoen, Robert Opie Lindsay, and future Brigadier General Harold H. George. http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/usa/putnam.php Retrieved on 23 June 2010. After the 1918 Armistice with Germany, the squadron returned to the United States in June 1919 and was demobilied.Series "E", Volume 17, History of the 104th-147th Aero Squadrons. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C.Order of Battle of the United States Land Forces in the First World War, Volume 3, Part 3, Center of Military History, United States Army, 1949 (1988 Reprint) There is no current United States Air Force or Air National Guard unit that shares its lineage and history. History Origins The 139th Aero Squadron was organized at Kelly Field, Texas on 21 September 1917. After a period of indoctrination training into the Army, orders were issued for the squadron to proceed to Toronto, Quebec, Canada for technical training under the British Royal Flying Corps (RFC). However, these orders were countermanded and the squadron remained at Kelly Field until 28 October 1917, when it was ordered to proceed to Barron Field, Everman, Texas for training under the RFC. One week later, it moved again to Hicks Field, Saginaw Texas for further training. During the squadron's training at Hicks Field, numerous transfers of personnel were made and the squadron was brought to a strength of 204 men. Upon completion of training by the RFC, the 139th received ordered to move to the Aviation Concentration Center, Camp Mills, Garden City, New York on 12 February 1918. The following day, 25 flying officers selected from cadets who trained with the squadron were assigned. The squadron left Fort Worth, Texas on 14 February, and arrived at Camp Mills on the 19th. After a short period at the Concentration Center, the squadron left New York Harbor on 26 February on the RMS Olympic. It arrived in Liverpool, England on 5 March, and was transferred by train to Winchester, England, where it awaited further orders at the Romney Rest Camp. On 17 March, orders were received to move to France, leaving for Le Harve on the 17th and arriving on the 18th. It then proceeded to the 2d Instructional Center, AEF, at Tours Aerodrome, arriving on 21 March. Training in France During its assignment at the 2d AIC, the squadron was engaged in station duties, until being ordered to proceed to the 3d AIC at Issoudun Aerodrome to complete combat training for combat duties. It arrived at Issodun on 29 March. At Issodun, the flying officers commenced training a few days after the arrival of the men and trained in Nieuport 28s. The enlisted personnel were trained as mechanics for the various types of French aircraft that were in use at the front. Training was completed at the 3d AIC on 24 May 1918, and the 139th was orders to proceed to the 1st Pursuit Organization Center at Epiez Aerodrome. Orders, however, were again changed and it was ordered to report to Vaucouleurs Aerodrome. The squadron arrived at Vaucouleurs on 28 May 1918. The first plane, a SPAD VII, was assigned on 10 June, and the remaining within a week afterwards. As the squadron pilots and mechanics had no experience with the SPAD VIII, the mechanics were sent to a French Aerodrome where they remained for about ten days. With their return, two French mechanics, along with two representatives from the Hispano-Suiza factory arrived at Vaucouleurs. Language difficulties, however negated the benefit of these representatives and they returned to their home bases while the mechanics worked out on the job training for maintaining the SPAD VIIs. The month of June was devoted to training flights and reconnaissance along the lines. A major difficulty was the lack of supplies and equipment necessary to keep the SPAD VIIs operational. Many times it was necessary to appeal to the French for these, and they assisted in every way possible. Western Front combat On 30 June, the squadron was reassigned to the 2d Pursuit Group and moved to Gengault Aerodrome, near Toul. The 139th was the first squadron assigned to the new group. Later, the 13th, 22d and 49th Aero Squadrons were assigned to the Group at Toul. The first combat between the 139th and enemy aircraft took place on 30 June, with Lt. David E. Putnam shooting down a German bi-plane. Now in combat, the squadron began flying regular patrols between Pont-à-Mousson and Saint-Mihiel. However, during its first weeks in combat, the sector was relatively quiet with only a few German aircraft. Six combats were reported during July, and the squadron received confirmation on two enemy aircraft destroyed. One pilot, Lt. MacLure was lost on 17 July when he was forced to land behind enemy lines, however he was later reported as a Prisoner of War. During August, the Toul Sector was far more active, as the Germans moved more aircraft into the area. In August, the squadron engaged in twelve combats, with the squadron receiving four official victories, and several un-official ones, including the shooting down of several German observation balloons. The buildup of First Army infantry units was proceeding though August and into September. On 12 September, the St. Mihiel Offensive began with a massive artillery barrage. Orders were received to engage in low-altitude flights in front of the infantry and machine-gun enemy fortifications, troop concentrations and attack movements of enemy troops, convoys and railroad lines. However, adverse weather limited flight operations. Very few enemy aircraft were seen, however, as the day progressed the weather cleared to some extent. Eight enemy aircraft were seen and a combat began. Lt. Putnam destroyed one enemy plane, however he was later killed in action during another combat near Limey. The next day, ten 139th planes engaged in a free-for-all combat with German aircraft in the region of Bayonville, in which four enemy planes were destroyed and two more were claimed but not confirmed without loss. With the success of the St. Mihiel attack, the squadron was moved from Toul to Belrain Aerodrome on 24 September. On the 25th regular patrols began in the region south of Verdun, and on 26 September, First Army began the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. Aerial activity by the 139th again became very intense, with the squadron flying aircraft from before dawn to after dusk. On the first day, one enemy observation aircraft was shot down, and it performed several road strafing and bombing missions against enemy infantry forces. At Belrain, the squadron began to be re-equipped with SPAD XIIIs, that were equipped with bomb racks carrying two twenty-pound bombs. During the next few weeks a marked increase of enemy aircraft were seen and attacked. On 28 September, three enemy aircraft were shot down. Bad weather limited operations during early October. However, on the 10th, a massive combat free-for-all resulted with six squadron aircraft engaged with about a dozen German Fokkers. The squadron shot down nine enemy aircraft. The remainder of October was quite active and eleven more successful combats were fought, twenty enemy aircraft were destroyed. The squadron lost Lt Schoen when he was killed in action on 29 October near Esnes-en-Argonne. Poor weather limited the number of patrols flown in early November, although on 5 November, three squadron aircraft attacked an enemy Fokker and pursued him to his own Aerodrome, shooting it down directly over his own airfield. The squadron moved to Souilly Aerodrome on 7 November, however, the talk of peace was very prevalent and although regular combat patrols were flown, few enemy aircraft were seen. All offensive operations over the lines ceased at 11:00am on 11 November. Demobilization The AEF was very slow in returning its forces to the United States. The Squadron remained at Souilly Airdrome until 29 January 1919 when it moved Grand Aerodrome, France, to help construct a new airfield. On 18 April orders were received from First Army for the squadron to report to the 1st Air Depot, Colombey-les-Belles Airdrome to turn in all of its supplies and equipment and was relieved from duty with the AEF. The squadron's planes were delivered to the Air Service Production Center No. 2. at Romorantin Aerodrome, and there, practically all of the pilots and observers were detached from the Squadron.Series "D", Weekly Statistical Reports of Air Service Activities, October 1918-May 1919. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. Personnel were subsequently assigned to the Commanding General, Services of Supply and ordered to report to the staging camp at Le Mans. There, personnel awaited scheduling to report to one of the Base Ports in France for transport to the United States and subsequent demobilization. It moved to its Base Port at Brest on 22 May 1919 for transport to the United States. The 139th Aero Squadron (Pursuit), returned to New York City on 14 June, its personnel were demobilized and returned to civilian life, the squadron inactivated at Hazelhurst Field, Long Island, on the 17th of June, 1919. Lineage * Organized as 139th Aero Squadron on 21 September 1917 : Re-designated: 139th Aero Squadron (Pursuit) on 24 May 1918 : Demobilized on 17 June 1919 Assignments * Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 21 September 1917 * Aviation Section, U.S. Signal Corps, 28 October 1917 : Attached to Royal Flying Corps for training * Aviation Concentration Center, 14 February 1918 * Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles, 5–17 March 1918 * 2d Instructional Center, 21 March 1918 * 3d Instructional Center, 29 March 1918 * 1st Pursuit Organization Center, 28 May 1918 * 2d Pursuit Group, 30 June 1918 * 1st Air Depot, 18 April 1919 * Commanding General, Services of Supply, 2 May 1919 * Post Headquarters, Hazelhurst Field, 15–17 June 1919 Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 21 September 1917 * Barron Field, Texas, 28 October 1917 * Hicks Field, Texas, 4 November 1917 * Camp Mills, Garden City, New York, 19 February 1918 * Port of Entry, Hoboken, New Jersey :: Overseas transport: RMS Olympic, 26 February-5 March 1918 * Liverpool, England, 5 March 1918 * Romney Rest Camp, Winchester, England, 6 March 1918 * Le Harve, France, 18 March 1918 * Tours Aerodrome, France, 21 March 1918 * Issoudun Aerodrome, France, 29 March 1918 * Vaucouleurs Aerodrome, France, 28 May 1918 * Gengault Aerodrome, France, 30 June 1918 * Belrain Aerodrome, France, 24 September 1918 * Souilly Aerodrome, France, 7 November 1918 * Grand Aerodrome, France, c. 29 January 1919 * Colombey-les-Belles Airdrome, France, 18 April 1919 * Le Mans, France, 2 May 1919 * Brest, France, 22 May 1919 * Hazelhurst Field, New York, 15–17 June 1919 Combat sectors and campaigns Notable personnel * Lt. Smith J. DeFrance, SSC * Lt. Harold H. George, DSC, DSM, air ace * Lt. Hugh A. Gervis, MIA * Lt. Edward M. Haight, SSC * Lt. Robert O. Lindsay, DSC, air ace * Lt. Henry G. MacLure, POW * Lt. Harris E. Petree, DSC, (KIA) * Lt. David E. Putnam, DSC, air ace (KIA) * Lt. John J. Quinn, DSC, 3 aerial victories * Lt. Herman W. Schultz (KIA) * Lt. Karl J. Schoen, DSC, air ace (KIA) * Lt. Richard D. Shelby, DSC, 4 aerial victories * Lt. Harlan R. Sumner, MIA DSC: Distinguished Service Cross; DSM: Army Distinguished Service Medal; SSC: Silver Star Citation; KIA: Killed in Action; POW: Prisoner of WarMilitary Times Hall of Valor Search, 139th Aero Squadron References Category:20th-century military history of the United States Category:Aviation in World War I